A Chance At Romance
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: After being kissed by the Ravishing Russian, Lana. Dolph begins to think that Lana is making Rusev jealous. But what Dolph doesn't know is that Lana has been mentally and verbally abused by her ex boyfriend, Rusev over the years. Lana doesn't want much all she just want is a chance at romance.
1. Chapter 1

Monday Night RAW, May 18, 2015, Richmond, Virginia

"This, this hurts. But not nearly as bad as losing to Sheamus last night, but hey. Hey I'm a hockey fan, it's hockey playoff time, and chicks digs scars right? So here we go." He said.

Cole talks about the WWE Intercontinental Championship Elimination Chamber match and how there is one more spot open. Cole announces that Ziggler will fill that slot.

"Hell yeah! Hell yeah, about time Michael! Listen listen, if I'll do this to get my hands on Sheamus. I promise I'll go through 20 more of these if I have to get my hands on that Intercontinental Championship. Anything else that comes my way, you name it. Any competitors..." He stopped when he saw her coming down the ramp.

Lana makes her way to the ring smiling. Lana gets in the ring and stands next to Ziggler. The fans chant, "We want Lana." Ziggler looks curious. Lana puts her hands on his face and pulls him in for a kiss! The crowd likes it, and she suppresses a smirk. The crowd chants, "One more time!" Lana then pulls him in for a bigger kiss!

Ziggler looks around for a Rusev attack, and he finally charges down to the ring. Ziggler waits for him, but Rusev immediately overpowers him. Rusev lays him out and stares at Lana with daggers in his eyes. Rusev screams at her, and Lana responds with a slap! She crosses her arms in anger, as Rusev looks furious! Rusev growls in fury before Ziggler takes him out with a Zig-Zag! Ziggler and Lana then walk to the back. Rusev flips out in the ring.

* * *

Dolph was confused at what just happened out in the ring. He was very suspicious about why Lana went out to the ring tonight and kissed him in front of millions of fans out in Richmond, Virginia. Of course he as a man doesn't mind if the ladies had a thing for him but he was curious to know why this has happened. He thought it was a bit different because he knew that she was in a relationship with Rusev but you know the old saying when one doesn't work, move to another one. He could guess that's what Lana did or maybe she's just doing it to make Rusev jealous, either way it goes, he was happy with it but still wanted to know why?

He had a smile on his face and went to the locker room.

"There's the ladies man." Big E Langston said to Dolph.

"You sly devil, you. You liked it didn't you?" Kofi said.

"Yeah, she's a really good kisser but I wanna know is why she kissed me?"

"Maybe she likes you."

"I don't know about that."

"Man, she went out and kissed you. I think she does like you."

"But what if it's all a lie? What if she's just using me just to make Rusev jealous?"

"Maybe she is or maybe she's not, why don't you find out."

"I don't know, I don't want her to think that I'm getting suspicious."

"It's not getting suspicious, it's just finding out what she really wants. Though if you ask me I think she wants you."

"But why would she want me?"

"Because, don't take this the wrong way but you're hot and Rusev's not and because maybe you're a good guy and Rusev's an asshole and maybe she just started to take a liking in you."

"Do you really think I should talk to her about that?"

"Yeah, go talk to her and find out."

"Okay I guess."

"Oh Dolph, one more thing." Dolph turned around to see what did Big E wanted.

"What do you think about the New Day?"

"You guys rock." He said then he left the locker room. He went looking for Lana and couldn't find her, he kept walking to look for her until he hurt some screaming. He stopped and listen to the secluded door.

"Kak mozha da mi prichinish tova? Mozhete obŭrna grŭb na men, az ti dadokh vsichko! I tova e nachina, po koĭto me izplati? Az napravikh vsichko za vas! Nishto ot tova ne bi bilo vŭzmozhno bez men! Kak mozha da go napravish?" It was Rusev and he was talking to Lana. Behind the door Lana looked at Rusev with a blank look and didn't answer him.

"Otgovori mi!" He yelled. Lana sighed and finally spoken up.

"I cared for you Rusev. I really did and you didn't feel the same thing about me. I saved you from John Cena went he made you passed out and I saved you from being injured by John Cena and you had the nerve to scream at me. I have had it with your rudeness and your crucial insults to Americans. I've moved on from you, I found someone who would make me happy and make me feel like a woman not a slave or a dog, I don't want you anymore, Rusev. Goodbye." She said and walks out the secluded door. Dolph stood there surprised totally ignoring that Rusev was flipping out in the room.

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, May 21, 2015, Norfolk, Virginia.

"Dolph, what's your reaction of what we just saw?" Renee asked interviewing him.

"Wow, umm added to the list. Been a heck of a week, Renee. Uhh Sunday, trying to get a little revenge on Sheamus and I get busted wide open. Monday night, somehow I'm still attractive enough on the inside after I'm being told that I'm in the Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship, a young Russian woman comes up and lays a smooch on me. Now of course right behind her not to far is a very bulging, very Bulgarian very angry ex boyfriend, now I'm no stranger to beautiful women coming up from the streets laying a smooch on me, follow me on Twitter you know the deal. But this is the first time I'm actually going to be locked inside ten tons of steel structure with said ex boyfriend. Let's add a little icing on the cake for the week and another opponent from that chamber tonight I go one on one with Wade Barrett, King Barrett. It's the week that keeps on giving, Renee." He stops talking soon as the Ravishing Russian, Lana went up to him.

"I want to wish you good luck, tonight. And I will be watching." She smiled.

"Renee, could you uhh give us a second please?" He asked and Renee smiled and walks away.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing on Monday. I know the deal, I've been around a long time. I know you're just trying to make Rusev jealous and here's the think he needs to respect women, you deserve it. But I know the game you're playing and I'm fine with it. You're not to bad a kisser either." He smiles and walks to get to his match.

* * *

Capitalizing on a pair of King Barrett's missed Royal Bull Hammers, Dolph Ziggler caused the the monarch to fall with the Zig Zag.

Then, as the dust was still settling, Lana emerged to applaud the victorious Showoff. What will happen when the bleach-blond Superstar is stuck inside the Chamber with an irate Rusev to compete for the vacant Intercontinental Championship?

* * *

Dolph was now looking for the Ravishing Russian again, he knew what kind of game that she was playing but he liked it. Though it wasn't the first time a girl used him to make their ex's jealous but he didn't mind it. He liked it, he liked her. She was a stunningly beautiful woman who gave him a kiss right out of the blue and he liked it, in fact he wanted to give Lana a piece of his mind and tell her how he really feels about her.

He finally spotted her and went up to her, and he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She looks up and smiles at him.

"Hello? You did wonderful in your match tonight."

"Thanks, so how long are you going to keep Rusev jealous?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"I know you're still making him jealous. Just how long are you going to do that?"

"I'm not doing it to make him jealous. I'm doing it to make you happy." She smiles.

"I'm confused." He said.

"I know Sheamus has been giving you a hard time and I heard he bust you open at Payback pay-per-view and I think you're handsome." She smiles.

"You really think I'm handsome."

"Yes I do."

"But what about Rusev?"

"What about him?"

"Well you were his manager and of course his girlfriend. What do you think he'll say?"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." She smiled and stood up.

"I know you still think that I'm making Rusev jealous but I really like you and I just want a chance. That's all I ask for." She smiles and walks away.

"Wow." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"LANA! Lana, we need to talk!" Rusev yells into the microphone.

"So can you please come down." He asked.

"Lana, can you please come down to the ring? We need to talk."

"I am not leaving this ring until you come down, Lana."

"Please?" He asked.

"Lana, Lana please. Lana please come down you owe me this after all we've been through together. All the accomplishments we had for Bulgaria, for Mother Russia. Please Lana." Rusev than starts speaking in his native tongue. Lana's music hits, and she comes out to the ring. Lana and she's waiting to hear what he has to say.

"You asked me to come, I came. Now I'm waiting." She says.

"Lana, I know you care about me. Despite your actions that cost me my match at WrestleMania, despite that you misheard me say I quit at WWE Payback, despite the fact you kissed that blonde, disgusting, Dolph Ziggler the American twice! I know Lana, Lana I know why you're doing all this. Because you're a woman like all women they do these things for me to pay attention."

"Rusev, everything I do, I done for you."

"Lana, I know I know you care about me, I know you care about us. I know you want to crush America and the American spirit just as bad ad I do. Lana, please all you gotta do is take my hand, take my hand Lana and all will be forgotten." The crowd chants "NO." Rusev says they can conquer this country and get their dreams. Rusev holds his hand out as the crowd chants "NO." Lana then grabs his hand, and they hug in the ring. Rusev then raises Lana's arm as the crowd boos.

"Now all I need you to say this three little words, a three magical words, I was wrong." Lana's face turns to stone, and she rips her hand away. Lana turns to leave the ring and goes to the apron.

"Lana, where are you going? Stop, all you gotta do is admit that it was all your fault and everything will be back to normal."

"But I was not wrong. You said I quit."

"YOU'RE A LIAR! I never quit, Rusev never quits! I tried to be nice to you but you need to know your place woman! I own you, you are mine! So get back in here now!" He screams. Lana stares at him before getting back in the ring. Lana simply says.

"No. You're a liar and a quitter. You're so cowardly that you can't even take responsibility for your actions. You do not own me. I belong to no one. I am not yours, and I am no longer your victim. So you can take your stupid ways, and I am not going to listen to your cruel, caveman, brutish, thick-headed, moronic mouth again!" Lana drops the microphone and leaves to thunderous applause as Rusev looks completely stunned. Dolph Ziggler's music hits, and he meets Lana at the top of the stage. They smile at each other and kiss as Rusev is irate in the ring. Ziggler raises Lana's arm as Rusev looks like he has tears in his eyes.

* * *

Dolph was in the back along with Lana until his rival Sheamus walks up to him.

"What's up arse kisser?" Sheamus teased Dolph.

"Your eyebrow alright? I mean I did bust you open at Payback."

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Didn't you hear, fella? You and I have a match tonight."

"I thought it was gonna be at Elimination Chamber?"

"I don't make the rules around here, that's Stephanie and Triple H's job. I'm just a messenger just telling ya, hello Lana." He greeted and walks away.

"Well I have a match now, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, I'll be watching."

* * *

Ziggler goes for his big spike DDT, but Sheamus counters into White Noise. Ziggler wiggles out of that and rolls him up, but Sheamus rolls through. Ziggler sidesteps a Brogue Kick and sends him shoulder-first into the ring post. Ziggler then superkicks him for a near fall. Rusev comes out, walks by Lana, and smirks at her. Rusev gets on the apron, and Ziggler superkicks him to the floor. Sheamus then gives Ziggler a Brogue Kick for the win.

Sheamus goes outside and stares at Rusev before motioning for him to go into the ring. Rusev gets into the ring and stands over Ziggler. Lana comes down to ringside to watch. Rusev knees Ziggler in the midsection while staring at Lana. Rusev viciously punches Ziggler down and continues staring at Lana. Ziggler tries to fight back, but Rusev takes him down. Rusev then applies the Accolade and forces Lana to watch. Lana watches expressionless. Rusev let's go, gets out of the ring, and leaves Lana to tend to Ziggler. Rusev shouts, "Kiss him now!"

* * *

Every now and then he likes to go to the gym and workout and maybe show off a little bit. So he went to Planet Fitness (since he kept mentioning it on Twitter) right now he currently lifting weights minding his own business till she came up to him.

"Hello." She greeted. He turns around and saw her behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I always come here to workout."

"You come here to workout at Planet Fitness?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean Rusev comes here to workout too?" He asked.

"No he works out at home. He doesn't like public gyms like these."

"Oh...well he is Bulgarian." He thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I workout with you?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Lana picked up some weights and began to workout along with Dolph.

"So Lana, do you think on your now ex boyfriend gonna get his revenge on me at Elimination Chamber?"

"To be honest with you, Dolph. I know he is but it's okay because no matter how hard he tries to win me back, I'm not going back to him, ever."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked and she nods.

"Why the hell were you with him in the first place?" He asked and Lana let out a sweet giggle.

"I don't know, he just seemed so sweet when we meet and so charming. Of course that was a long time ago and he just began to change into this barbaric and mean person and I just don't know what could've happened after that."

"Rusev is disrespectful."

"Yeah but let's not talk about him. Let's just work out."

"Yeah sure." Dolph and Lana continued working out with each other.

"So Lana, can I ask you something else?"

"Yes."

"Are you really from Russia?"

"No I'm not, really I'm from Gainesville, Florida. I moved to Latvia when I was a child and I've moved back to USA when I was 17."

"Oh why did you move?"

"Because my father worked as a Christian missionary. We to stay there till they declared its independence from the Soviet Union."

"Wow, so what made you come back?"

"I came because I wanted to be a dancer just like my mother."

"Oh you like dancing?"

"Yeah I really do, I've been dancing ballet ever since I was 14."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, I know you don't want me to talk about this but what possess you to come out there and kiss me when you knew Rusev would be upset?"

"Like I told, I like you and I think you're handsome and very charming and sweet and I like that in a man."

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean Rusev maybe very big person but you're more of a bigger person than he'll ever be."

"Really think so?" He smiles and she smiles and nods.

"Great." He said. "By the way, I like you too." He said.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Sheamus asked confused at what Rusev was asking.

"Iskam da se prisŭedinite kŭm men v ubiĭstvoto Dolph Ziggler!" Rusev said in his native tongue.

"I can't understand you fella."

"I want you to join me into killing Dolph Ziggler!" He growls.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Because he stole Lana away from me and he must perish."

"Look I'm not too fond of Ziggler either but don't you think that this is a bit...fiendish?"

"No I do not, now Elimination Chamber is coming up soon and I vow to get that championship on Sunday. I want you and I to take out Dolph Ziggler."

"You're crazy as hell fella."

"I AM NOT CRAZY! I just don't like when things are taking from me and Dolph took what's mine and he must be punished."

"So you really want me to help you kill Dolph Ziggler?" Sheamus asked him, he has a fued with Dolph Ziggler and wasn't quite fond of him really but he couldn't kill another human being no matter how much he didn't like them, it just wasn't he's type of style.

"I don't know, I'm gonna have to leave that alone for a while."

"Fine, I'll be waiting." He said as he left to let Sheamus think to himself.

* * *

"Man, you're quite a character." He said to her.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah I can't believe that Rusev let a girl like you go."

"It's alright, I care nothing for Rusev anymore."

"You really are a beautiful woman. In fact after the workout I'm going out for lunch, do you want to join me?"

"I'd love that."

"Great, do you want me to take you home?" He asked her rubbing the sweat off his body.

"Oh I don't have a home."

"What?"

"After that incident I left Rusev and now I stay at a hotel now."

"Do you to stay at my place for a while?" Lana looked at Dolph surprised at his offer. Of course he didn't blame her if she turned it down but he wasn't going to hurt her or do anything that she wouldn't like to be done onto her all he asked for if she would like to stay at his place till she get a house of her own.

"Where do you live?"

"I live like five blocks away."

"I suppose I could stay but I have to go back the hotel to get some clothes."

"Okay I'll drive you."

* * *

Dolph was waiting outside in his car while Lana was inside getting her stuff and belongings to go stay with Dolph until her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Lana, I need to talk to you."

"Rusev, I thought I told you never to call me ever again."

"I need to talk to you, Lana. This has gone far enough, we belong together with you by my side the American people can bow before Rusev. Az nyama da se nalaga da bŭdete s tozi zhalŭk chuma, Dolf Ziggler. Toĭ ne zasluzhava da bŭde s vas, koeto pravya!"

" Rusev, I do not want to speak to you nor do I ever want to talk to you ever again, goodbye." She says and hangs up her cellphone and grabbed her things to leave with Ziggler.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, let's go." He says then drives off.


	3. Chapter 3

While getting ready to go to lunch Dolph showered, shaved, and dressed to get ready while Lana was in the shower. He was getting dressed in pink button collared shirt and his navy blue jacket and pants and leather slippers. With of touch of BOD body spray he was all set to go.

"Dolph, how do I look?" Lana asked. Dolph turned around and saw Lana wearing John Zack lace cut out black dress, black faux suede round close toe strap platform shoes, lime crime "cherry on top" lip gloss, DaVonna 14k Gold Round Akoya pearl stud earrings, a patent matinee purse, and she had her hair was down. Dolph caught himself staring at what a beautiful woman that Lana is and how elegant she is; she looked like a queen.

"Is it too much? Do I need to go change?"

"No no no, you look so beautiful."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes you are."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." He says.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"At the Barrio Café, it's a mile away from my house."

"We'd better get going then."

"Alright, after you." He said opening the door for her letting her go out the door first like a gentleman.

* * *

Dolph and Lana went to the restaurant and they liked it, they were having the time of their lives and they couldn't ask more.

"This is a beautiful place." She says.

"I know, this is a place I like coming to."

"I really like the decor in the restaurant."

"I do too."

"So do you come here offend?" She asked him.

"I come here when I can."

"I love the food they have here."

"If you love the food, you should try the dessert."

"What type of desserts they have?"

"Well they have all types of desserts but if I were you I'd try the Crepas De Cajeta."

"What's that?"

"It's like hot crepes topped with sweet syrup on top."

"That's sounds nice." Soon Dolph made the order for the dessert had to wait 35 minutes. Dolph looked at Lana who was eating her food, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she is. Lana looks up and sees Dolph looking at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You are a beautiful woman, you're really pretty." He complimented, Lana couldn't help but blush at his compliment. Soon the waitress brought out the dessert for the two of them, Dolph picked up his fork and cut a piece of the dessert off and held it up in Lana's face.

"Go ahead, taste it." He encouraged. Lana with a nervous smile on her face and leaned in and ate the crepas off the fork while Dolph was holding onto it.

"That taste good."

"Yeah I knew you'd like it." Soon the two started to have a ball with each other. They ended up drinking, eating some more, dancing and sightseeing, together. Next thing they knew they were sitting in Dolph's car looking at the city of Arizona's view light up at the night time.

"This look so beautiful." She said.

"Yes it does."

"Have you ever looked up at the sky and think about what could be up there."

"I used to think about that when I was a little boy."

"What did you think about?"

"I used to think about aliens being up there, I used to think that clouds was cotton balls in the sky, when I was in school the teacher would always say that the stars at night were really really big but far away from where we are, their so tiny."

"What do you think about when you see the moon?"

"I used to think it was a big white cookie in the sky." He joked making them both giggle.

"Do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I want to know what the hell was Rusev thinking letting you go?"

"I don't know either, it had seemed as though we had a connection with each other like we knew what we wanted but he cared so much about power and bringing the USA down more than me."

"How in the world could he turn a beautiful thing like you away?"

"He's a fool like I said before. Foolish people do foolish things."

"I know he must be a damn fool to turn you away. Because if you were mine I would never let you go, ever." She reaches for him and claimed his mouth with her again, for a moment there she forgot that she was out on a date with him, his lips with hers made her feel as if she was on Cloud 9 of course she did kiss him three times. He breaks it first and smiles.

"It's getting late, we'd better get going." He said.

"Can't we stay for a little while longer?" She asked.

"Sure, what the hell?" He said as the two blondes stared up at the night sky.

* * *

It was only 2 hours until the show started and Lana was already dressed up for the show, she since she was with Dolph now he was just like honey and she was like a bee; she would follow him everywhere he went. Always want to go where he wanted to go and always wanted to do what he wanted to do. She was walking to go look for him until...

"So how are we going to take Ziggler out?" Sheamus asked.

"Kazvam ti go dam alpiĭka ritnik v litseto na pŭrvo myasto, az shte se prilaga priznanieto, dokato toĭ preminava i nachin Lana shte ponese posledstviyata."

"I don't speak Bulgarian, can you please speak English for Pete's sake?"

"I want you to give, Dolph Ziggler a Brogue Kick to the face first and I'll apply the Accolade on his back until he pass out and dies."

"Are you sure about this, fella? I mean sure Lana broke up with you but I think this is going a bit too far."

"I want Lana to suffer and I want Ziggler to perish for taking her away from me!"

"Again, you're crazy as hell fella but I'll see what I can do." After hearing that Lana pulled back in shock, of course she knew Rusev was the jealous type when she first met him and now it's getting out of control.

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, May 28, 2015, Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania

Back from commercial we are shown footage from this past Monday Night Raw where Rusev needed to hear three magical words from Lana…"I was wrong." Lana is shown yelling at Rusev and eventually walks out of the ring after telling Rusev that she will no longer be his victim.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Lana." Renee Young welcomes Lana for a backstage interview.

"Lana, how are you feeling after such a public breakup with Rusev?"

"Well when you let your emotions get into fear, you lose the upper hand. And that is what almost happened to me on Monday Night when I took on Rusev's hand. For one moment there I really believe that he could change and be different, I was wrong. That won't happen again, I am no man's property and I am no prize toy possession of a man."

"That actually brings me to my next question. What exactly is your relationship with Dolph Ziggler?"

"I have no relationship with Dolph Ziggler."

"It actually seems like you have a bit more than with a friendship with him especially at later on Monday Night when Rusev seem to take all of his aggression on Dolph."

"Well I can assure everyone that Rusev's attack on Dolph will not kept Dolph from competing this Sunday for the Intercontinental Championship inside the Elimination Chamber." Rusev comes into the screen.

"What?" You come to yell again? Stomp your feet like a spoiled child? Through a temper tantrum?"

"Why bother? I already had my way with your little Dolph Ziggler, where is he now? Is he in the medical futility? Is he at home drinking a hot cocoa? Or maybe he's just afraid to show because I am here? Either way it does not bother me."

"You expect me to believe that you're not even a little bit jealous?"

"No, jealous no. Your little boy toy American is going to suffer because of your wretched kisses, you dug your grave. Now you rot in it." Lana looks disturbed as we go back to the ring.

He wants to put to Dolph Ziggler and make Lana pay for what she had done. Since he already attacked Dolph on Monday Night RAW, she had to find a way to prevent Rusev from hurting Dolph again.

* * *

Back from commercial, Rusev has a headlock on Ryback. Ryback punches out and takes it to Rusev. They exchange punches. Ryback with an elbow off the ropes. Rusev is limping. Rusev falls out of the ring in pain favoring his ankle. Ryback out to Rusev and Rusev sends Ryback into the post. The ref calls it after warning Rusev not to do it again and he does. Ryback gets the win via DQ.

After the match, Rusev throws Ryback into the steps. Rusev is obviously in pain. Rusev leans on the ring. Commentators discuss how an injury could affect Rusev in his match at Elimination Chamber.

 _"Pathetic fool."_ Lana thought while smiling at Rusev's failure.


	4. Chapter 4

Dolph woke up at 6:00 in the morning, he had to head to Corpus Christi for the Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship. If he had won it would be his 5th time being Intercontinental Champion, he had to pack his clothes up to head to the airport. He gotten out of his bed and he started to smell something; pancakes. He gotten out of his bed, grabbed his robe, and made his way downstairs where Lana was in the kitchen near the stove.

"Lana?"

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"It's 6:00 in the morning, what are you doing?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I made breakfast.'

"You made pancakes for me?"

"I didn't just make pancakes, I had some chopped up fruits for you too?"

"Thanks." He said as Lana pulled out a chair for him to eat.

"So Lana, what type of pancakes did you make?"

"Blueberry, go ahead try it."

"Umm, okay." Dolph picked up his fork and knife and cut into the pancake and took a bite out of it.

"This is delicious." He said.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it."

"I do." He said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Do you want any?"

"Oh no thank you."

"Aren't you worried?" He asked.

"Worried about what?"

"About Rusev being at the Elimination Chamber?"

"No I'm not at all worried, why'd you ask?"

"Because he's gonna be in the cage for the Intercontinental Championship."

"No he's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because he hurt his leg, Mark Henry replaced him in the match."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides if he wasn't injured I would assure you that he would not win the championship. I want you to win."

"Thanks." He smiles.

* * *

Elimination Chamber May 31, 2015, Corpus Christi, Texas

Mark Henry is Rusev's replacement in this match. Rusev was removed due to breaking his ankle at the Smackdown tapings. King Barrett and Dolph Ziggler will start the match out. They circle the ring, and Ziggler takes him down for a one count. Ziggler covers for another one count. Ziggler wrenches the arm and rolls him up for a two count. Barrett kicks him in the midsection and puts him in the corner. Barrett hits a snap suplex for a two count. Barrett puts him in the corner and clubs away at the back. Barrett sets him up on the top rope and clubs away at him. Barrett taunts the crowd before hitting a running kick to the midsection. Barrett covers for another two count. Barrett applies a chin lock and really cinches it in. Ziggler fights up and hits a jawbreaker. Ziggler elbows him in the face and dropkicks him down. Ziggler splashes him in the corner and connects with a neckbreaker. Ziggler drops an elbow for a near fall. Ziggler has a whip to the corner reversed. Barrett blocks a slingshot and kicks him in the midsection. Barrett then clotheslines him over the top rope onto the steel grate. Barrett then sends him headfirst into Ryback's pod. Ryback talks a little trash as Barrett sends Ziggler into the steel chains. Barrett punches him down before kicking him. Barrett talks trash to Sheamus as well. The time limit expires, and R-Truth enters the ring.

Barrett is waiting for him. Barrett immediately punches and kicks him down in his pod. Barrett slams him into the glass and head-butts him. R-Truth kicks back, but Barrett clubs him down. Barrett then sends him headfirst into the steel steps. Barrett then big boots him over the top rope. Ziggler tries to comeback, but Barrett big boots him down on the steel grate. Barrett sends Ziggler into the ring post and taunts the crowd. R-Truth ducks a clothesline and hits a pair of his own. Barrett reverses a whip to the corner and eats a big boot. R-Truth then takes him out with a missile dropkick for a near fall. R-Truth hits a sit-out front suplex before connecting with a Scissor Kick. Barrett immediately rolls to the corner. R-Truth splashes him in the corner and hits the ropes, but Barrett takes him down with a spinning side slam for a near fall. Ziggler rolls Barrett up for a near fall. Ziggler elbows Barrett in the face, but Barrett takes him down with a pair of kicks to the midsection and jaw for a near fall. Barrett then throws him over the top rope onto the steel grate. Barrett drives Ziggler into Mark Henry's pod, and the glass falls out. Mark Henry enters the match!

Ziggler counters a slam from Barrett into a pinfall attempt. Barrett hits Ziggler with The Wasteland, but Henry pulls him off. Henry head-butts him and shoulder thrusts him in the corner. Henry talks trash, but Barrett fights him off. Barrett sets up for the Royal Bull Hammer, but Ziggler superkicks him. Ryback drops Barrett on the top rope, and R-Truth hits the Lie Detector to pin Barrett.

King Barrett has been eliminated.

The remaining four men stare at each other with trepidation. They take a lot of time before just punching away at each other. Henry punches away at R-Truth in the corner as Ryback takes down Ziggler. A "Feed Me More" chant breaks out. Ryback splashes Henry in the corner. The time limit expires, and Sheamus enters the match. The referee has trouble opening the pod. Sheamus starts to flip out. R-Truth rolls Ryback up for a two count. Ziggler rolls up R-Truth for a near fall. Ryback then rolls Ziggler up for a near fall. It seems like they're trying to figure out what to do. Ryback whips Henry into a corkscrew elbow from R-Truth. Ziggler superkicks Henry, and Ryback hits Henry with a spinebuster. Ryback attacks Ziggler and starts a "Feed Me More" chant. Ryback then annihilates R-Truth with Shell Shocked to eliminate him.

R-Truth has been eliminated.

Ryback punches away at Ziggler before whipping him hard into the corner. Ryback then connects with a delayed vertical suplex. Ryback holds him up for about twenty seconds before dropping him down. Ryback goes for a Meat Hook Clothesline, but Ziggler superkicks him down. Sheamus' pod door is still jammed. Sheamus then uses his Celtic cross to pick the lock and get out. Sheamus enters and shouts, "Are you not entertained?" Sheamus then sends Ziggler through the glass of his pod. Sheamus clotheslines Ryback over the top rope and kicks away at Henry. Sheamus talks trash to Henry. Henry goes for the World's Strongest Slam, but Sheamus gets out. Henry takes him down and hits a big splash for a near fall. Henry goes for a powerslam, but Sheamus rips at his face. Sheamus then drops him with a Brogue Kick to eliminate him.

Mark Henry has been eliminated.

Sheamus sends Ryback into the steel chains. Sheamus then goes for Ziggler and throws him back into the ring. Sheamus punches away at Ziggler and hits a short-arm clothesline. Sheamus kicks away at Ziggler before being tackled down. Ziggler punches away at him, and Sheamus takes him out with an Irish hammer. Sheamus hits a release suplex for a near fall. Sheamus goes for a suplex, but Ziggler counters into an inside cradle for a two count. Ziggler rolls him up for another two count. Ziggler ducks a hammer and goes for a DDT, but Sheamus pushes him off. Ziggler sidesteps Sheamus, and he hits the ring post shoulder-first. Ziggler then DDTs him for a near fall. Ryback gets to his feet and goes for a powerbomb on Ziggler, but Ziggler slides off and superkicks him. Ziggler ducks a Brogue Kick and hits a famouser. Sheamus quickly pops up and hits a Brogue Kick on Ziggler for the win.

Dolph Ziggler has been eliminated.

Sheamus and Ryback are the final two. One of them will be the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. A "Feed Me More" chant fires up. Sheamus knees Ryback in the face and powerslams him for a two count. Sheamus slaps away at Ryback and taunts the crowd. Sheamus then points at Daniel Bryan, the man he put out of action. Ryback comes back with a pair of clotheslines and a powerslam. Ryback hits some shoulder thrusts in the corner with some clubs. Ryback sends him to the opposite corner, but he runs into a boot. Sheamus then runs into a powerslam. Ryback shakes the ropes and says that it's feeding time. Ryback sets up in the corner and goes for a Meat Hook Clothesline, but Sheamus gets out of the ring. Sheamus powers him into a pod, but Ryback fights him off. Ryback goes for Shell Shocked on the steel grate, but Sheamus slides off. Sheamus then hits White Noise on the steel grate! Sheamus puts Ryback into the ring and covers for a near fall.

Sheamus goes for the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán, but Ryback blocks them and pulls Sheamus out of the ring onto the steel grate. Sheamus shoves him into the steel chains. Sheamus then hits a rolling senton on the steel grate! Sheamus goes for a Brogue Kick, but Ryback counters into a powerbomb into the steel chains. Ryback then powerbombs him into the ring. Ryback connects with Shell Shocked and picks up the win!

* * *

Well he didn't get the chance to win the Intercontinental Championship like he wanted, the title was given to the Big Guy Ryback. He felt terrible now, not only did he lose his opportunity for the Intercontinental Championship but he lost to Sheamus (this time during elimination). He was disappointed in himself until Lana walks up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Not really."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's cool."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be by your side on Monday Night RAW."

"Thank you." He smiled and planted one on her cheeks

* * *

WWE Monday Night RAW, June 1, 2015, San Antonio, Texas

Dolph Ziggler's music hits, and he comes out to face Kingston. Lana walks out with him, and he tells her to stay at the top of the ramp.

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. The crowd chants, "We want Lana." Ziggler takes Kingston down and tries to pin him to no avail. Kingston grabs a waistlock as the crowd chants, "New Day sucks." Ziggler applies a side headlock, but he's whipped off. Ziggler shoulder blocks him down and hits the ropes. Kingston leapfrogs him twice before eating a dropkick. Ziggler splashes him in the corner and goes for a neckbreaker, but Kingston pushes him off. Ziggler then runs into Kingston's boots. Kingston kicks away at Ziggler for a two count. Kingston applies a chin lock, but Ziggler fights up and hits a jawbreaker. Kingston misses a splash, and Ziggler connects with a corner avalanche. Ziggler follows up with a neckbreaker and an elbow drop for a two count. Ziggler counters SOS and flips through a back suplex attempt. Ziggler then spikes him with a DDT for a near fall. Xavier Woods gets on the apron and distracts Ziggler. Kingston rolls him up and grabs the tights, but Ziggler rolls through and grabs the tights for the win.

Lana is seen smiling at the top of the ramp.

* * *

"I have nothing. I have no championship. I have no career. I have no woman. I'm just a broken man. I have a broken ankle, broken spirit. I am the one crushed this time, but I see – I know – what I want, what I desire, and I will get back all of it!" Rusev angrily stares at Saxton before hobbling off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rusev was on crutches because of a broken foot, he is now a broken man. He lives in a house all by himself, he was poor and defenseless, he had nobody but that didn't stop him from getting his revenge on Dolph Ziggler broken foot or no broken foot. He grabbed his phone and went to call Sheamus to see how the plan was going.

"Hello?"

"Did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"Did you kill Dolph Ziggler?"

"Well no but I'm working on it though, fella. How do you want me to kill Ziggler off anyway?"

"I want you to take a knife and stab him in his stupid American heart."

"That's pretty brutal, fella but I'll see what I can do." He said as he hung up his phone.

* * *

Since they were teasing each other on Twitter, they ended up being at a restaurant called Hooters. They were having a great time together, they laughed, they talked, they even shared beers together.

"I like it here, they have good food here."

"Yes they do, I thought you didn't want to come here at first."

"Well I didn't but I figured I give it a try. I really love their wings here."

"They are pretty tasty."

"Do you want to know a secret, Dolph?"

"What is it, beautiful?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to take it?"

"Is it serious?" He asked and Lana gave her a slow nod.

"Well, if it's very serious than yeah you can tell me."

"Okay, I overheard Rusev talking to Sheamus and...their planning on...killing you."

"What?"

"Yes I heard Rusev talking to Sheamus and they want to kill you."

"They want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I didn't know that I was hated this much."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"This is all my fault, I should've never made him mad when I came out to kiss you and than none of this would've happened."

"Lana, none of this is your fault. You don't have anything to do with this, you are not the reason why those guys want to kill me."

"You know sometimes I feel as though we should've never got together then none of this would have happened."

"Lana, look at me." Lana looks up at Dolph.

"I'd rather die tomorrow than spend the rest of my life not knowing you."

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, June 4, 2015 Houston, Texas.

 **(Miz TV)**

"You and Rusev have known each other since before you came to the WWE and as a result of watching that. Rusev is obviously in a lot of pain both physically and emotionally and personally I felt that his apology was sincere last Monday Night on RAW. So tell me, how could you just abandon Rusev in his most crucial time of need?"

"Rusev did not respect me so he did not deserve me." Miz than chuckles and gets up to sarcastically claps for Lana.

"You. You are good, oh you're real good. Oh you can fool the WWE Universe because their blinded by your beauty but not me I'm from Hollywood and I've seen this all before. You were just using Rusev, once he lost to John Cena and hurt his ankle. You realized that, he serves no purpose for you. So you cut the bits, bravo. It's a smart business decision."

"This was not a business decision, I really did care for Rusev but his abusive words, irratic behavior, and blate at lies led me to do nothing else than what I did and to be honest your questions right now are about to leave you with two options either I'm going to leave or maybe you'll get slapped "

"Lana, let's just settle down let's not disrespect the moneymaker I am simply trying to get your side of the story. But with every story we know that there are two side, so allow me to introduce to you my surprise guest. The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev." Here comes Rusev hobbling down the ramp on crutches.

"My dear Lana, please please don't look like this. I'm not here to pick a fight or to start trouble. I am here as a broken man, Lana. And I know I know I called you so many bad names I have no excuse except that I was raised differently, I thought Lana I really thought that I don't need you. Lana it's like your favorite American song, until it's gone. You don't know what you got until it's gone. Yes Lana, I know you love this song and this country now embraced you so much this America and america is about giving second chances. That's all I'm asking from you, Lana. That's all I'm asking is a second chance." He then sets his crutches down.

"Without this crutches I can't walk I can't even stand and I beg you for one more chance. I'll always lean to you, Lana. Please, I beg you please be my crutch." He tries to hug Lana but she wiggles away from him, takes his crutches and says to him.

"I'll show you where to put your crutch." She throws the crutches to Rusev and drops the microphone.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN, COW!" He yells and shouts some Scandinavian words to Lana.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU STUPID PATHETIC WOMAN!" Dolph Ziggler comes down to save the day and Lana leaves with him as Rusev continues to verbally abuse her from the ring.

* * *

Dolph and Lana were backstage talking among themselves until the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus came to them.

"Hello, Lana. I see you picked another target you could use,huh. Well if your done with this loser, you can come and "use me" anytime you want." Lana gave Sheamus and evil glare when he said that to her.

"Well Sheamus, since you seem to know about using people. Tell me why Rusev is trying to use you into killing me?" He asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Before you read this chapter, I just want to let you know there's a sex scene in between Dolph and Lana. I just thought I should let you know before you read it and I also hope you like strawberries and whipped cream but anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you say to me, Ziggler?"

"I believe you heard me the first time, fella. I heard all about you and Rusev's plan."

"That bitch told you."

"She didn't have to tell me anything, do you honestly think that I am an idiot? That I wouldn't discover your little plan, Sheamus? Well if you thought that than you're a bigger dumb arse than I thought you were."

"Look it's not like it was my plan, Rusev laid it all out for me. I never did say that I was going to join him into killing you. Besides if I did say that I was going to join him into killing you, hell it's not like it was going to work anyway because I won't waste my time killing another human being."

"You know it's actually funny to me, how you walk around here saying that all the real men are gone and you're letting some Bulgarian asshole talk you into doing something that you don't want to do. I got news flash for you Sheamus a real is always a leader and not a follower, I want to remember that when in your match tonight." He says as he turns to walk away then he turns back around.

"And one more thing." He says and than he superkicks Sheamus in his face knocking him down.

"Never call my woman a bitch."

* * *

They had just enjoyed a delicious dinner together of medium-rare filet mignon, portabello mushrooms, golden potatoes with sour cream and chives, and grilled corn on the cob (from their garden.) A bottle of white wine complimented the meal.

It was time for dessert. He had seen strawberries in the refrigerator earlier and had asked if he could make something with them. She had told him that she had plans for those strawberries and to please not touch them. He had complied, only because he wanted to know what those plans of hers were. He stood up to clear the plates, when he noticed she was restlessly tapping her fork on the table.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, coming around the table to her. He put his hand on top of hers to still the tapping and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh fine. Hey, do you mind clearing the table? I have something I have to do upstairs real quick."

"But, what about dessert?" She was never one to miss out on dessert. In fact, at times she chose dessert over dinner and would insist they have something sweet before. He loved sweets too, and it was no sacrifice to him to indulge beforehand.

"Dessert isn't ready yet." She stated, with an enigmatic smile, as she pushed her chair away from the table and ran out of the room. He heard her footsteps pounding up the stairs. He even thought she skipped a few steps, on her way up. He wondered at her erratic behavior.

He turned back to the task at hand and gathered the dishes, taking them to the sink. She tiptoed down, peeked in on him, grinned when she saw him occupied with loading the dishwasher, and tip-toed back up.

She had planned a night of naughty fun and play. White hot coils of desire spiraled through her, setting her on fire. She hurriedly stepped out of her black peasant skirt, shucked off the brown tunic-style blouse and kicked off her black sandals. Then she unhooked her brown satin bra, giving her nipples a quick pinch, before tossing them into the hamper. She quickly shimmied into her hot little number for the evening and then threw a robe over it.

She could hear him in the bathroom, downstairs and made her move. She left the room and tiptoed back downstairs to gather up her supplies. She timed his flushing of the toilet, with her mad dash back up the stairs. She hid herself in the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink, to muffle the sound of her giggle. She heard his footfalls coming up the stairs.

"Hey, I really wanted dessert." His voice whined from the hallway. "Do we have any strawberries?" Knowing they full well did, he decided to test her.

"In the fridge." She called out. "I'll be right out." She told him. She watched his retreating form walk casually down the stairs. His ass looked tight in his slacks. She heard the clanging in the fridge and wickedly smiled, licking her lips.

"I don't see any!" He shouted from the stairwell. He really wanted to know what she was up to. It was obvious something was going on, that he was unaware of. She appeared in the bedroom doorway, a basket full of strawberries in her hand. Her strawberry hair cascading off her shoulders and down her back. He audibly swallowed and asked,"How about whipped cream? I suddenly have a craving!"

She suppressed a girlish giggle and forced her throat to low sensuous tones. "I have strawberries and cream, my love." He turned slowly to gaze upon the object of his testosterone-ridden affection. She was clad in a transparent gown, fiery thong and a lace bra visible. "Let us satiate that craving, shall we?" She whispered, running her hands down his chest to the target of her interest. She watched as he grew, not even touching him yet.

His mouth dropped open and she popped a strawberry in it. "No drooling." She whispered, placing her lips against his, sucking noisily on the other half of the strawberry. "Tonight, we're going to have fun my way." She winked, undoing his pants, sliding them down his legs. He reached his hand out to touch her, but she pulled away and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the room and towards the bed; he willingly followed.

She pushed him onto the bed, placing the bowl of strawberries and whipped-cream next to him. He grinned watching her as she slowly crawled up his body, kissing up his chest, finding his nipple hard from the excitement. She teased it with her tongue. His hand cupped her right breast, beginning to massage it. "Uh uh uh." She says with a taunting smile, wagging her finger at him. He relaxed, no point in arguing. Besides, he was beginning to like the role- reversal.

She sprayed the whipped-cream on his chest and downward, placing strawberries in a design on his stomach. Standing up, she opened the gown letting it slide down her body into a crimson pool at her feet. Hitting a switch, exotic music began to pump through the speakers. Slithering back onto him, she nibbled and looked at the scrumptious strawberries, trailing her tongue close to his hardness. She began to move erotically to the beat of the music, wiggling her body against his. She straddled him and raised her hands above her head, moving them down over her breasts, seductively skimming her tummy.

She unhooked the matching bra, as he watched it slide onto his stomach, he grabbed it up, lifting it to his nose. She even smelled like strawberries! Her hair was moving in waves as he lets it fall against him, tickling and exciting him. She stood up, moved to stand over his face, and pulled down the thin strip of material covering her, tossing it away. He gazed up at her, seeing glistening droplets start to form from her lips. "You wanted strawberries and cream, didn't you?" Her husky voice belted out over the loud music.

Unable to control himself any longer, he reached up, pulling her down. She cried out in mock protest. He pulled her beneath him, crushing her to him, smothering her with passionate kisses. His hands massaged her breasts, fingers gently rolling nipples till they peaked. He sucked one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, paying worship to the other as well. Her head rolled back, as she moaned with pleasure; a naughty grin on her face. She picked up the bowl in offering to him.

He gladly accepted, "This is what I call strawberries 'n' cream, baby." He whispered the corny line into her ear, as he sprayed the whipped-cream in circles onto her breasts. She shivered with anticipation, as he filled her belly button and topped of his dessert with a strawberry on each nipple. He plopped one in her belly button, and traced a line down to her strawberry patch.

"I don't think you need those strawberries and cream." She murmured as he placed one strawberry between her nether-lips, and surrounded it with whipped-cream. He positioned himself between her thighs, moving his head down. She gasped as she felt his tongue touch her, licking around the strawberry before slurping it into his mouth. He devoured her, strawberries, cream, love juices, and all. She writhed in pleasure, feeling a flood of passion overtake her, as he buried his face deeper between her thighs. She trembled, screaming out, and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. She held him there bucking up to meet each thrust of his tongue: his long, pleasuring, wonderful tongue.

"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh I'm coming." She squealed and let out one last scream as she climaxed. Her juices ran all over his face, as he greedily lapped it up. She finally fell back, collapsing on the bed. He licked his lips, then joined her, pulling her backwards, into his arms.

"Strawberry delight." He whispered softly into her ear, as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Just desserts." She flipped over onto her stomach and gave him a grin full of intention. "Oh, by the way baby." She paused to get his attention. "There's strawberry cobbler in the fridge, if you are still hungry."

He groaned, torn between the tasty dessert downstairs and the tasty dish in front of him. He gripped her hips gently and angled himself, just so. She felt the lust in his purpose, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the promise of love.

* * *

They laid into each other's arms and cuddle against each other after making love.

"Would you like to know another secret, Dolph?"

"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked which made Lana giggle.

"No I am not pregnant but I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Lana on WWE has a gimmick where she only talks Russian and that her name is only Lana but that's all about to change.

"My name is not Lana."

"What?"

"My name is not Lana, my name is Catherine Joy Perry."

"Really?"

"Yes it is and I don't talk Russian, I talk like an American."

"Really? Let me hear it."

"Hello." She says in her American voice.

"Wow, you have a pretty voice."

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses Dolph again.

"Can you make love to me again, Dolph?" She asked which made Dolph chuckled.

"You know you didn't have to ask." He says and he leans in and claims her lips with hers, while they were having sex with each other there was someone standing on the side where Dolph's window was.

"Shte si platish za tova Lana." He growls.

"Mozhete i Dolf Ziggler shte plati!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you're out?!" He yells on the phone.

"I'm not going to do this, I'm not going to kill Ziggler for you."

"But we made a deal."

"No we didn't, you wanted me to join you into killing Dolph Ziggler and I told you that I'll see what I can do and I'm not doing this."

"But we made a deal."

"We didn't make a fucking deal and I'm tired of explaining this to you fella. You want to kill Ziggler? Go ahead, kill Ziggler but leave me out of it." He hangs up his phone on Rusev.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

* * *

It was a bright and early morning and Dolph awakens to a kiss upon his jaw cheek. It was Catherine that woke him up, Dolph woke up and smiles at her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said tiredly.

"Good morning, you want some breakfast? We have an early flight to New Orleans."

"I'm looking at it."

"Aside from me, you hornball."

"Pancakes is fine."

"What kind would you like?"

"Strawberry?"

"That sounds good." She kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Monday Night RAW, June 8, 2015, New Orleans, Louisiana

Kane powers him to the corner before running into a back elbow. Ziggler dropkicks him into the turnbuckle before hitting a sloppy famouser for a near fall. Kane blocks a superkick and goes for a Chokeslam, but Ziggler gets out and superkicks him down. Lana is seen smiling at that. All of a sudden Rusev hobbles down the ramp on crutches and talks with her. Lane argues with him and tries to walk off, but he blocks her exit. Lana slips off the stage and twists her ankle. Rusev stares at her as she grabs her ankle before hobbling off. Ziggler tries to leave the ring, but Kane grabs him. Kane then gives him a Chokeslam for the win.

Rusev begins laughing and shouts at Lana as referees and doctors tend to her. Ziggler goes over to check on her. Lana is clutching her ankle in pain and says she isn't ok.

The doctor is seen putting ice on Lana's ankle. Dolph Ziggler is standing by her and puts a jacket around her.

"Are you okay? Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't came down sooner."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's Rusev's fault."

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to get back with him, I don't know what I'm gonna do with him."

"Call the police."

"And tell them what Dolph? That an injured person tried to hurt me?"

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know I'm gonna have to deal with it myself."

"How?"

"I'm gonna have to deal with Rusev and Sheamus myself."

"Dolph, you can't do that you could get killing or hurt."

"I'll be alright you just get better."

* * *

"Let's talk about Dolph Ziggler, so many people try to dissect this relationship many think it that it was just you on the rebound , others claim it was a ploy by you to get back at Rusev, what is the status of your relationship with Dolph?" Michael Cole asked Lana.

"These questions always make me laugh, relationships, and ploy. Maybe my intention was a little bit too different in the beginning, you know I walk in life with an open mind and in life things happen. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or month from now and Dolph is kind. He respects me, we read books together and we talk about them, he's funny, don't know I mean I heard the rumors but it doesn't matter because I have a good time..." Before Lana could finish Rusev came on stage.

"Lana..." He says coming up to her.

"Sir, this is an exclusive interview for..."

"Yes Mr. American."

"Lana, hi can I please talk?" He asked her.

"Say what you have to say." She said.

"Thank you, thank you very much I just wanted to apologize...apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other and you falling off that stage was an accident. You know you know it was an accident, you know me better than this Lana so many years and I would never do anything to hurt you and I know I know I reacted I started laughing but believe or not in my country you been to my country you been to Bulgaria. It's okay to laugh but don't judge me because I was raised differently and look what happened since you moved on to Dolph Ziggler, you fallen off the stage, I broke my ankle, why? Faith talking to us and telling us get back together and you know you believe in faith and I know you believe in me, and we can fix all of this, we can fix it. Remember we were United States Champion together, we had big dreams, undefeated for over a year, we beat John Cena, we beat all these other opponent me and you it wasn't just Rusev the Super Athlete, it was the Ravishing Russian Lana with him always and I know all the dreams that we had Lana, having the American children naming their kids after us, and the streets and all the Accolades, remember all this. Please don't ruin this because of what this stupid washed up Dolph Ziggler American is brainwashing you, he's been with all these other girls. I've always been with you and I never needed anybody else you know this, Lana please I am begging you let's be together, submit yourself to me and not to anybody else." Lana looks up at Rusev for a split second, wipes a tear, and says.

"It's over." She soon gets up and walks away from Rusev.

"It's over, it's over!" He yells in his Scandinavian words.

"This is all your fault! Why are you asking all these questions?! Who told you to invite her here?! Who told you to invite her here?!" He yells at Michael Cole, Rusev begins to trash the interview set and Michael walks away. Lana was 100% sure that she wants nothing to do with Rusev anymore and she stuck by it as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday Night Smackdown, June 18, 2015, Buffalo, New York

The match begins with Ziggler and Dallas exchanging a series of blows. Dallas gains the offensive and takes down Ziggler with a huge clothesline. Dallas covers Ziggler and he kicks out. Dallas wrenches down on the neck of Ziggler. Ziggler counters but Dallas takes him down to the mat. We see Rusev looking on from the back watching on a monitor. Dallas is dancing around the ring. He goes to pick up Ziggler who quickly counters hitting Dallas with the Zig Zag. He gets the pin fall 1…2….3.

Ziggler and Lana celebrate in the ring with a kiss. We see Rusev going crazy backstage as Lana and Ziggler walk up the ramp in celebration.

* * *

After the match with Bo Dallas, Dolph and Catherine sent to the back where Dolph couldn't stop looking at Catherine since the match. Catherine looks up at Dolph and realized that he was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"Because I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm willing to do anything for you, right?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm ready to make that commitment now."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized that you shouldn't be with someone like Rusev who treats you like crap, you should be with someone who loves you and everything about you. Which is why I must do this now."

"Do what?"

"Catherine, we've been together for about two and a half months now and I can honestly say that those two and a half months are the most happiest months of my life and I want to share more with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do." Dolph took both of Catherine's hands and got down on one knee.

"Catherine Joy Perry, will you marry me?" A beautiful smile came upon Catherine's face and she says.

"Yes! I'll marry you baby! I love you so much!" she threw herself in his arms. Dolph smiled and held her tightly.

"I love you too baby. So much" Dolph said and picked her up. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and tighten the grip of her arms around his neck.

* * *

WWE Monday Night RAW, June 22, 2015, Indianapolis, Indiana

The bell rings, and Rose rubs noses with Rosa before turning into a dropkick. Ziggler puts him in the corner, but the referee backs him up. Rose kicks Ziggler down and puts him in the corner. Rose slams Ziggler and drops some elbows. Rusev is seen watching on crutches backstage. Rose taunts the crowd before bowing. Rose sends him into the ropes and applies a sleeper hold. Ziggler counters out with a back suplex. Ziggler elbows him in the face and hits a pair of clotheslines before splashing him in the corner and hitting a neckbreaker. Lana claps for him at ringside. Ziggler drops an elbow for a two count. Rose comes back with a jawbreaker and some punches. Rose clotheslines him in the corner, but he misses a boot. Ziggler misses a famouser, and Rose gives him a spinebuster for a two count. Rose goes to the top rope and jumps into a superkick. Ziggler picks up the win.

Lana gets in the ring to celebrate with Ziggler. Ziggler lets her hair out of her trademark bun and kisses her. Rusev flips out and throws his crutches before collapsing on his broken foot. Summer Rae walks up and hands him his crutch before saying Lana isn't worth it. Summer Rae then walks off.

* * *

Rusev was very confused at what had happened to him, he never knew that Summer Rae would come to his aid at all. Although he doesn't go for American girls but this was way different. Now that Catherine had left him he was strung out and defenseless until Summer Rae shows up and helps him out. With his crutches he soon hobbles down to find the blonde and their she was sitting all by herself watching television.

"Excuse me, miss American." Summer looks up and sees Rusev looking at her.

"Hello?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I thought you needed help after what just happened out there."

"I don't need your American help, I want my Lana back and I want to make Dolph Ziggler pay for what he's done."

"Why do you want her back and she keeps shooting you down time after time after time?"

"Because that stupid American Ziggler is brainwashing her! He must pay for taking her away from me!"

"Is that right? Or maybe you just need to move on and find you someone else, I mean Lana apparently moved on. Perhaps you should too." She said as she gets up and walks away from Rusev.

Rusev stood there thinking to himself, perhaps he should move on to someone else since Catherine doesn't want him anymore or maybe since Sheamus is out of the deal with him and he plans on killing Dolph Ziggler maybe he should get a female friend to kill Lana as well. Pretty soon a sick sadistic smile came upon Rusev's face.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dolph and Catherine had celebrated their engagement with champagne and strawberries.

"Just think really soon I'm gonna become Mrs. Dolph Ziggler." Lana said.

"Has a nice ring to it but I should go ahead and tell you that my name isn't Dolph Ziggler."

"What is it?"

"My real name is actually Nicholas Theodore Nemeth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good cause for a while now I thought that you were named after a dolphin." She said which made him giggle a little.

"No Dolph was actually my great grandfather's name."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I just wonder when are we going to get married?"

"We could get married next month or we could go to the courthouse and elope."

"I don't know that's sounds a bit too early to do that."

"When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know how about in late July."

"That'll work." He said as the two of them toasted their champagne glasses together.

"You know you keep eating those strawberries you're gonna turn into one." Nick joked, Catherine popped a strawberries in between her teeth and look at Nick who leaned in and the two bit off the strawberry together.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday Night Smackdown, June 25, 2015, Toledo, Ohio

The match begins with Sheamus sending Ziggler into the corner hitting a series of kicks and punches to the body. Sheamus sends Ziggler into the ropes and Ziggler ducks Sheamus countering with a sleeper hold in the middle of the ring. Sheamus fights out of it and Ziggler wants to hit him with a super kick but the attempt is void as Sheamus ducks out of the ring. Ziggler gives chase hitting Sheamus with a kick sending him off the apron. Sheamus lies outside the ring and we hear a voice from the speakers.

We then see Rusev coming down the ramp with crutch in hand, telling Lana to stop it. Lana meets him half way and Rusev says to stop this and come back to him. The crowd starts a "You tapped out" chant as Rusev continued to beg Lana for relationship renewal. He tells Lana that he will kiss her the right way. Lana turns her back and Rusev begins screaming in his native tongue trying to get her attention. She walks away and heads towards the ring to support Ziggler.

As Ziggler is distracted, Sheamus tries to hit the Brogue Kick on Ziggler. Ziggler ducks the attempt and rolls up Sheamus for a two count. Sheamus counters with a knee to Ziggler on the ropes sending Ziggler out of the ring. We go to break with Ziggler lying outside and Lana looking concerned.

Back from commercial we see Sheamus holding Ziggler down on the mat with a headlock. Sheamus wrenches down on him as Ziggler mounts his comeback. Ziggler breaks free and hits the ropes. Sheamus catches Ziggler and hits a backbreaker. Sheamus mounts the second turnbuckle poised to hit Ziggler as he lay on the mat. Sheamus gives it a second thought and decides to go higher. This decision led to an opening for Ziggler to jump on Sheamus on the turnbuckle and he sends Sheamus to the mat face first. Both men are lying on the mat.

Ziggler and Sheamus battle in the center of the ring with a series of back and forths. Ziggler goes for another super kick but fails once more as Sheamus catches his foot. Ziggler escapes and hits the ropes. He mounts Sheamus and rolls him up for a two count. Sheamus counters with a big boot to the face of Ziggler. Ziggler is wobbly in the corner as Sheamus makes his move. Ziggler out of nowhere, FINALLY hitting the Super Kick. He covers Sheamus, but he kicks out at two. Ziggler is shocked!

Both men are up and Sheamus sends Ziggler off the ropes. Ziggler counters with a sleeper hold on Sheamus. Sheamus forces Ziggler to the corner trying to break him loose of the sleeper. Ziggler hangs on and gets Sheamus to the center of the ring. Sheamus battles again trying to break Ziggler loose. He gets loose as Ziggler sits on top of the turnbuckle. Sheamus goes for a slam but is blocked as Ziggler hits a series of punches to Sheamus. Sheamus counters leaving Ziggler swinging on the top rope. While on the ropes Sheamus hits him with a Brogue Kick. He drags Ziggler in to the ring further for the pin and the 1...2...3.

Sheamus celebrates holding the MITB briefcase as we see replays of the match. Lana comes to the aid of Ziggler in the ring. We see Rusev hobbling in the back yelling and shaking a fence. Summer Rae comes up to Rusev and says.

"Lana's not worth it." She says and walks off.

* * *

Catherine held a ice pack to Nick's jaw since Sheamus gave him the Brogue Kick to the jaw.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"Sorry about what?"

"About Rusev distracting you and about Sheamus giving you a Brogue Kick."

"It's okay." He smiles at her.

"Lana! Lana, we need to talk now!" Rusev yells.

"Here we go again." She whispers.

"Lana, come on let's go."

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Lana, I said let's go now!" Rusev yells.

"And I said I am not going anywhere with you." As Catherine said no once again, Rusev began to get angry and yells.

"Tŭp kurva kazakh da si zadnika v tazi kola sega! Get in the car now!" He yells and this made Dolph get up out of his seat.

"What did you say?" He asked getting in Rusev's face.

"You stupid American, you did this to her! You took her away from me! Lana let's go now!"

"I don't think she wants to go with you." Nick says.

"Lana!"

"I don't want to go with you, I told you that it is over between us." Catherine said as she was dead set on not going back to Rusev.

"I am not asking to ask you, I am telling you to let's go." He said seething with anger.

"No I am not going anywhere with you, I am leaving and I am taking my fiancé with me." She said leaving along with Nick leaving a broken Rusev at scream in anger.

* * *

Since they were in Toledo, they decided to go out to dinner Maney's Steak House for dinner.

"We have got to do something about Rusev." Catherine says.

"On that your right but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I just hope we do something before it's too late for the both of us."

"How do we get rid of a problem like Rusev?"

"I don't know perhaps we should move somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"I don't know or maybe I should do something else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should retire."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have a choice plus my contract is about to expire in a few months anyway and besides I'm gonna sign a contract for TNA real soon."

"But how is that going to keep Rusev away? Can't you tell Stephanie and Triple H?"

"Hell no, I don't want to see Triple H's face or smell Stephanie's breath, plus they still hate me for taking Cena's side."

"But I don't want you to go."

"We'll still going to be together, this doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does, Nick I love you but this is not going to keep Rusev away. It's not going to keep the yelling away, the stalking, and the verbal abuse away. It won't even keep the hitting away."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"There's something else you should know about me, Nick."

* * *

"You want me to kill Lana?" Summer Rae asked him.

"Yes I want you to kill Lana for me."

"But why?"

"Because she betrayed me and she deserved to be killed along with that pathetic American Dolph Ziggler."

"Don't you think that that's a bit harsh to do that?"

"No, I want you to kill Lana and I want you to do it now."

"Umm look Rusev, I don't know what's going on between you and Lana and I'm sorry she broke up with you and all but this isn't a way to settle this I'm sorry."

"You will kill Lana and you do it now!" He yells.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will be killed along with them." He said coldly to Summer Rae.

"By who?" She asked. Rusev then put down his crutches and walked over to (he was faking his injury all along) Summer Rae and grabbed her by the neck choking her instantly.

"By me." He growled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that it was confirmed that Dolph Ziggler just resign a contract with WWE but I'm just gonna go with the retiring rumor but all and all I hope you all are enjoying this story because it means so much to me that you guys like, favored, and followed this story. Until next week everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

"He did what?" Nick said in disbelief.

"Yes...he hit me before."

"How?"

"When I made him lose at Wrestlemania towards John Cena, he got so mad at me that he slapped me across the face."

"Oh my god."

"Yes, he slapped me across my face. He's been hitting whenever I would make him lose at any wrestling event. He made me cry at WWE Payback."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay at least I was brave enough to walk away from it. Most women in a abusive relationship don't have the kind of courage but thankfully I did."

"You're so brave, this is why I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said and the two couple kissed.

* * *

Summer Rae was scared; very very scared of what just happened to her. She was now forced to kill Catherine while Rusev was going to kill Nick. She doesn't want to kill anyone, to be honest she was just doing what Catherine was doing to Rusev. She had dated Nick a long time ago and it was very familiar of how Catherine had done. She was dating a man name Fandango and he ended up dumping her for Layla and to get her revenge on him, she went out and kissed Nick just to make Fandango jealous. She and Nick went out for a while then they soon broke up after realizing that they like each other but they prefer to be friends instead. Since Nick had moved on to Catherine, Summer Rae would be lying if she didn't feel envy now that Nick is with Catherine now, she don't like it but she also don't like was going on now; sure she still love Nick but she doesn't want to kill anyone to bring him back to her.

"SUMMER!" She heard him yell.

"Yes Rusev."

"I want you to insult Lana on Monday."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!" He startled Summer by yelling at her.

"I want you to insult Lana on Monday then I want you to slap her across her pathetic face."

 _"This man is psychotic."_ She thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said.

* * *

Monday Night RAW, June 29, 2015, Washington, D.C.

After the match with The PTP and the Lucha Dragons against Bo Dallas and the New Day, Nick and Catherine decided to make their relationship with each other public on national television.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Of course, come on. Let's go show the world who we are." Dolph Ziggler and Lana are walking backstage. They'll go public about their relationship, next.

* * *

Dolph Ziggler and Lana make their way to the ring. Lana's hair is down and not in her trademark bun. Lana is beaming and waving at the crowd.

"I'm on your side, umm okay guys confession time. Umm a lot of you guys might not believe this but this thing between Lana and I it didn't start off as love at first sight. She was actually using me to get back at her ex boyfriend, Rusev but I was also making out with a smoking hot babe so a little win win situation there,but here's the thing and I can't believe Dolph Ziggler is saying this but the situation has changed."

"For years Rusev was my life and for years I never knew what a real man was, but not anymore. You see I used to do whatever Rusev wanted me to do, he told me how to talk, he told me how to dress, and he even told me how to feel about America but now I become my own person and here Dolph treats me with respect, and I have to say we have become very good friends. Actually that is not true, we have become more than just friends. I have to say this man is very very passionate." Before another word was spoken, Rusev's music hits, and he hobbles out to the stage with a crutch. Rusev then motions his hand and Summer Rae joins his side. They then get in the ring.

"Now Lana, I don't care about you anymore and I never did care about you. You're like what is this American saying, cold fish you're like a cold fish. When I was kissing you it was like kissing this ring post over there and I can't believe that you were just..."

"Enough enough enough, listen man what kind of scumbag are you? You're out here trash talking my girlfriend. Does that sting a little bit Rusev, my girlfriend? You like that? She sure does, listen man you blew it. Walk away, walk away before I do something to that other leg you got there." Rusev gives Summer his crutch and starts yelling at Ziggler. Rusev asks for his crutch back and leans on it. The crowd chants for the USA. Rusev then leaves the ring.

"But before we go Lana there's a couple things I want you to hear. There's nothing that I hate more than a gold digger, at Wrestlemania Rusev was on top of the world and you were by his side but the minute he got injured, you jumped ship. Lana, you and I both know that Rusev is kind, Rusev is gentle and honestly he really cared about you a lot. So why don't you go ahead and tell everyone what I've always known about you, that you're nothing more than a two face, conniving phony." Lana laughs before Summer slaps her in the face. Dolph went to comfort Lana for a little while and Lana then takes her down, and they break out into a catfight. Ziggler pulls her off, but Lana takes her down again. Rusev finally pulls Summer out of the ring.

* * *

"Well I hope your happy." Summer Rae says to Rusev.

"I am more than happy now the next thing we do is to punish."

* * *

"How dare she slap me in my face!?" Catherine yells.

"Relax babe, it's alright. They won't get away with this."

"You know it's just a matter of time when Rusev do the same thing to her of what he has done to me." Nick nodded his head and then paused for a second there could only be two ways of why Summer Rae was by Rusev's side. 1. Since Summer Rae was one of his ex girlfriends she could be having her own plot to get back at him and Catherine or 2. Rusev probably had done something to Summer Rae for her to act the way she did. There was only be two reasons why she did that but Nick could only believe one.

"How's about you and I go have a little talk with Summer Rae? To see why she did it." He told his fiancée.

* * *

Summer Rae was getting her things and was ready to go now that the show was over and had to leave and get some rest before her flight all the way to Japan before she could exit out the door this happened.

"Danielle!" She heard, she knew that voice from somewhere and she turned around and saw Nick walking along side Catherine.

"Look I don't want any trouble alright I'll just go."

"Did Rusev make you do this?" He asked her, Summer Rae looked at Nick and Catherine for a little while and then sighed.

"Yes he did, he told me that I have to go along with his plan and kill you and that I had to kill Lana or else he'll kill me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make any enemies I just didn't want to killed."

"Danielle, everything will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because Rusev's going down, all you have to do is be on our side and listen to what we say."

"Like what?"

"Here's the plan." Nick said as he told Summer Rae about his plan to spoil Rusev's plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I am sorry to inform you this but I'm afraid that this is the last chapter of A Chance At Romance and I saw what happened yesterday with both Rusev and Summer Rae both attacking Dolph Ziggler and Lana but on this one I'm gonna change the segment up a little bit.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Summer Rae asked confused.

"Yeah just follow our lead and everything will be alright."

"Okay."

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, July 2, 2015, Hershey, Pennsylvania

Rusev comes out to the ring and we see footage of RAW where there was a confrontation between Summer and Lana. As they stood in the ring a big "USA" chants break out.

"Shut up! Summer has something to say!" Rusev says and gives Summer Rae the microphone.

"Thank you, I just want to be the bigger person and take this opportunity to apologize for my actions at RAW." She says and the crowd loudly booed her.

"I should've never stoop down to Lana's level, no matter how good it felt to slap her gold digging face. Rusev is kind, he is a gentle man with a great heart and Lana's lost is my gain." Rusev then kisses her hand and the crowd loudly chants "USA" again.

"Okay USA! Okay USA! Now this is a woman, this is a real woman. A woman who is not afraid to act or speak up whenever the time is right and also a woman who knows her place."

"You bastard." Summer cussed in her head.

"As for Lana I don't need Lana anymore, I never needed that blonde headed witch!" The crowd cheers "We Want Lana".

"No more Lana! Summer Rae, no Lana!" The crowd still cheers "We Want Lana".

"I have a better Lana...ooops...I have a better woman now."

"And as for you Dolph Ziggler, you have this snake Lana poisoning your little brain. I will no longer tolerate your insults, threats, you will no longer make fun of me! Dolph Ziggler you went public on RAW, I go public now. Whenever I see you I will crush your skull, I will eat your heart, I will pull out your intestines and hang them to dry in my backyard! There was a time when I lost everything and Dolph Ziggler soon you'll find out how that feels." He says as he drops the microphone.

* * *

Later on that night, Nick and Catherine went to their favorite restaurant Hooters.

"Are you sure about this plan working out with Summer Rae?"

"I know it will."

"I'm just saying what if she sides with Rusev on this one, what if she really does want to take me out?"

"She won't I'll make sure that she doesn't."

"I just hope that this plan works."

"It will."

* * *

Monday Night RAW, July 6, 2015, Chicago, Illinois

Rusev and Summer Rae are standing in the ring. The crowd chants, "USA." Rusev says the USA allows opportunities.

"I will apologize! I will apologize for wasting a year of my life with that blonde headed snake Lana! That calls herself woman, and I want to apologize to all you stupid Americans for taking her under your wing and now loving her like she didn't do anything wrong! And I want to apologize to that little pathetic Dolph Ziggler, I want to apologize that I put myself so low as him!" He said as he shouts some Scandinavian words.

"That man is clearly not on my integrity level, my aggression, or my strength! And I'm obviously more better looking and more passionate." The crowd loudly boo's at that. Summer grabs the microphone as a loud "USA" chant breaks out.

"You should be showing this man the respect he deserves." Summer says and the crowd loudly booed her.

"Don't waste your precious words hot Summer." before kissing her hand. Dolph Ziggler's music hits, and he comes out to a huge reception with Lana by his side. Ziggler then makes out with Lana as Rusev hobbles away in disgust.

Lana and Summer go face to face and take off their heels. Rusev backs Summer up before attacking Ziggler with his crutch. Rusev slams it off his back a few times before screaming in anger. Lana looks terrified. Rusev waits for Ziggler to get up before superkicking him with his walking boot. Rusev taunts the crowd as Lana checks on Ziggler. Rusev removes his walking boot.

"How distorted is your reality? I know your ankle is broken but is your brain broken? Everything you gotten in WWE is due to one person, Lana. Yeah so you can whine and moan and complain all you want but you know deep down inside that you lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Yeah, remember that song that you butchered a couple of weeks ago. It's gonna come back and haunt you a little bit, don't know what you have until it's gone. Gone. Gone. Well brother, it's gone and I found her."

Ziggler then makes out with Lana as Rusev hobbles away in disgust.

Lana and Summer go face to face and take off their heels. Rusev backs Summer up before attacking Ziggler with his crutch. Rusev slams it off his back a few times before screaming in anger. Lana looks terrified. Rusev waits for Ziggler to get up before superkicking him with his walking boot. Rusev taunts the crowd as Lana checks on Ziggler. Rusev removes his walking boot. Summer kicks Lana and throws her out of the ring. Rusev then stomps away at Ziggler before punching him. Rusev holds up the crutch before picking Ziggler up by the hair. Ziggler punches back at him, but Rusev kicks him. Rusev then guillotines him against the top of the crutch. Ziggler holds his throat in pain as Rusev taunts him. Referees run down to keep Rusev back. Replays are shown of what just happened. EMTs come down, but Rusev keeps them back. Rusev cracks the crutch off Ziggler's back three more times before taunting the crowd. They are loudly booing him.

Replays are shown of Rusev's vicious assault on Dolph Ziggler. Footage is shown of Ziggler being strapped to a stretcher and wheeled out with Lana looking very concerned.

* * *

Catherine is with Nick as he is being carried out on a stretcher to safety.

"Lana!" She hears screaming; it was Rusev.

"Stand back." He warns.

"No! Stay away from him, you've done enough damage to him as we speak."

"I said stand back!" Catherine stands in the way making sure that Rusev doesn't get anywhere near Nick.

"Summer, attack!" He yells.

"No." She says.

"What?"

"The damage is already done leave him alone."

"I GAVE YOU ORDERS! ATTACK!" He yells at Summer. Summer Rae didn't move one single step.

"Fine have it your way." He said as he pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger but instead of it hitting Summer, a large white figure stepped in front and took the bullet. Summer looks down at the figure; it was Sheamus. Every Superstar soon came out and saw what happened.

"You shot him." Xavier Woods says.

"He stepped right into it, it's his own fault."

"You fat fuck!"

"We never should've hired you."

"Get the gun!" All the Superstars grabbed the gun and held down Rusev as Summer looks down at a wounded Sheamus.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine, I see Rusev tried to use you too did he?"

"Yeah, we should get you to a doctor."

* * *

While at the hospital Nick woke up with serious back pain and with a neck brace around his neck. He woke up and realized that he is in a hospital bed and looks over to see Catherine.

"Catherine."

"Hello, sweetheart."

"What happened?"

"Rusev attacked you."

"He did?"

"Yes but it's okay he's been arrested and he won't hurt us ever again."

"Thank goodness."

"I am so sorry."

"About what?"

"About what I've put you through."

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel as though it is my fault because if I hadn't made him angry then maybe you wouldn't be in this hospital bed."

"Catherine, look you are not responsible for what Rusev do. If he's angry let him be angry, if he's upset let him be upset, if he's angry at the fact that you are with me then let him be. I don't care about Rusev, I care about you and I love you."

"Awwww baby." She leans in and kisses Nick.

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

Dolph was dressed in a white tuxedo and waited for Catherine to come out. Today is the day of their wedding day and they decided to have a backyard wedding. The colors that they choosed for the wedding was ruby red and white.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.

"Do you Nick, take Catherine to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for rich or for poor, keeping yourself solely onto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said.

"Do you Catherine, take Nick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and obey, in good and obey in good times and woe, for rich or poor, keeping yourself solely onto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Nick and Catherine smiled and leaned in and kissed each other as the rest of the guests clapped for them.

* * *

Soon Nick and Catherine was on a balcony looking at the rest of the guests having fun and celebrating.

"This is so beautiful." She says.

"Yes it is." He said.

"You know you will make an excellent father some day."

"Yeah maybe one day I will."

"What about eight and a half months later?" She asked him.

Eight months later, Nick and Catherine had twin girls named Lillian May "Lily" Nemeth and Rosetta Mary "Rose" Nemeth. Everything was going peacefully now that Rusev is behind bars and is not bothering Nick or Catherine ever again...and all it took was A Chance At Romance.

* * *

 **There's a lot of lessons to be learned from this story**

 **1\. You'll never know what you have until it's gone forever.**

 **2\. Never let your emotions get the best of you because bad things will happen.**

 **3\. Never let anyone peer pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do.**

 **4\. There's always someone for anyone as long as you are willing to find the right one for you.**

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

 **Pinayprincesa**

 **JayjayLove**

 **Melissa Bradley**

 **pete t**

 **And some more guest that read and reviewed for the moment it was published, thank you so much (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).**


End file.
